Meet Me Halfway
by The Fearless Diva
Summary: Rachel is the social pariah of WMHS while Finn is the hot and popular jock. Can Finn and Rachel actually make a relationship work? Or will they be just friends, afraid of that something else...
1. Takes My Breath Away

Meet Me Half Way

Summary: Rachel Berry is tired of feeling this way. She can't stand the fact that Finn Hudson makes her feel like this. Sure they are _friends_ but that's probably all they will ever be because she knows for a fact he doesn't like _her_ like that AT ALL.

Chapter 1:Takes My Breath Away

It was another boring day at McKinley High, except for the fact that she had Glee Rehearsal today. She would have been looking forward to it if it wasn't for him. That one boy who was making her feel so flustered and was at the moment sitting right in front of her. They were in Mr. Shuester's Spanish class. She spared one look at the clock and noticed class was almost over. She was genuinely shock to say the least. She could not believe time had passed by so quickly.

"_Had I been staring at Finn that long?"_ She asked herself. She was so pathetic! Could she make it any more obvious that she had a thing for the guy.

" _I can't believe Finn is so oblivious to all this. Does he not know how he makes me feel at all?" _she asked herself again. She really needed to stop that. Talking to herself was not healthy. It was a proven fact that most of the people that did that ended up in asylum. She did not need to be any more crazy than she already was. This wasn't a normal crazy though. She was crazy for _him._ The smiles he sent her way and him holding her close to him during Glee Practice made her feel like she was on cloud 9. No matter what she did to prevent herself she always fell for his charm. He was too cute for his own good and she could loose herself in those eyes. She was so transfixed in the conversation with herself that she didn't notice the sound of the bell ringing. She must have been there a good five minute before he came to her desk.

"Rachel, we're going to be late for Glee Practice, lets go!" Finn said to her. When she didn't make an attempt to stand he did something unexpected. He picked her up from the desk so quick and she was soon in his arms. He let out a shocked scream that lasted for about 5 seconds. It was a good thing they were the last ones in the classroom. Or else she would have been really embarrassed. Finn walked all the way to the door while holding Rachel in her arms. He stopped and seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He smiled sheepishly and said " It's going to take some creativity to get out of here since my hands are occupied at the moment."

She blushed a deep red and made a move to get off his arms. At this action, he only held her tighter to him.

"What do u think your thing Rach?" he asked.

"I am able to walk by myself Finn" She told him.

He shook his head furiously.

"I am not going to have any of that; I want to carry you like _this _all the way to the auditorium" was his response.

" Are you sure?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Positive, this is where lifting weights for Football and Basketball pay off." He said with a grin.

That dam grin caused the butterflies in her stomach to wake up. She **had** to art least try to control herself around him.

Its on days like this that she feels immensely confused. Sometime she gets this **vibe** from him. This vibe tells her that he could possibly have feelings for her. However, every time she is ready to tell him how he feels, the vibe is gone. **Empty.** As if it never was there. And everyday she feels that her heart is broken more and more. She tries not to think about it or dwell on this emptiness that she feels so much. She focuses all her attention in Glee and School.

But at the end of the day, this feeling always comes back. It comes back when she is most vulnerable. It is at night when she is alone and away from all distractions. She really likes him and _wishes _that he would like her with just as much force as her. But that is fantasy that will never happen. _It is unreal._ That's what her brain tell her. But her heart always says the same darn thing**. Dreams can come true.** She wishes that they were true. Because if that were the case she wouldn't cry herself to sleep every night. _ Their just friends._ And that's something they probably will always be but she can't help but want to be more than friends. For him to reciprocate the feelings.

"Um, Rach, We're here... Are you alright?" His voice breaks off all thoughts she currently had. A single tear escapes and she finally gets off Finn's strong arms. The arms she wishes were wrapped around her to keep her warm on those cold nights.

"Yeah, just been thinking a lot." She said in the most nonchalant way she could muster.

"Oh, ok, whatcha thinking bout?" He asked with his head tilt to the side. A sign he was curious and wanted to know.

"Its nothing." She said.

"Come on, I'm your best friend; you can tell me anything." He said with the most adorable pout she had ever seen.

"_Not everything."_

" It just some girl stuff that I'm sure you want to hear about." was her response. That usually shut him up from asking any further questions when she didn't felt like being honest with him. Because int his case her honesty would be the end of a beautiful friendship. A friendship that even though hurt her so much, she would rather die than give it up.

" Okay if you say so. Let get practicing, I want to improve on my dancing." Finn said with low chuckle.

"Yeah, lets."

And that was that. Another day with putting up this facade. She sometimes wondered how much more pain she could take. Probably not much. But she would never give up Finn for anything. Yes, Rachel Berry is always hoping that something Finn will realize he likes her too. Maybe then one day they can be together. She just hopes it won't be too late. Yes, her hope was the last thing keeping her normal, sane.

_"To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing._" 


	2. Never Gonna Give You Up

**A/N: I decided to make this story into one of multiple chapters instead of a one shot. It is up to you on how long it will be depending on the feedback I get. So please review! Oh and I do not own Glee. Btw what is at the bottom of every chapter are quotes that relate to the story. I hope that you have all taken the time to read them after finishing the chapter. :)**

**Chapter 2: Never Gonna Give You Up**

_Rachel Berry._ Even her name was beautiful. _Just like her. _This girl was beautiful both inside and out. Whenever he was around her he always got this _weird_ feeling that made him nervous around her and cause his hands to get all sweaty. Something as simple as saying her name sent bolts of electricity throughout his entire body. He was so lucky to have her in his life. She had been there for him every step of the way since he had join Glee. He was suprised that she still stayed with him through out the Quinn drama. She had been his shoulder to cry on, his rock. Without her he would have been in a much worse state. With Rachel by his side, all the bad things did not seemed as important , and they usually stayed away in her presence. He wished he could hold her tightly to him right now and _**kiss her.**_ Yeah, that's right. Finn Hudson just admitted to wanting to kiss his best friend. It wasn't his fault though, being with Rachel made him _**really happy. **And that meant in more than one way**. ;)**_ When she's around, nothing else matters. He unfortunately only had eyes for her. It seemed that she only got more gorgeous as the days passed!

Then Finn was brought back down from cloud 9 to reality. He **couldn't** like his best friend in _that way_. Surely, there must be some rule against it. _**Friends **_are not suppose to fall for other friends. Much less their very _cool,sexy best girl friends. _But yet, he felt whole, complete, with her in his life. Just the thought of her not being part of it cause his heart to hurt in pain.

_NO!_ he had to have her in his life, even if it was just as a friend. Because not having her at all would suck. So now the only thing left to do was to find a way to keep his feelings in check or just bottle them up. So far he had done a great job at ignoring **this** feelings and it had worked. Up until recently...Now he caught himself a lot daydreaming about him him and Rachel being more than friends. But no, even if she felt the same way, (_Which could never in a million years happen_) she deserved someone better than him. Somebody that wasn't such a Hot Mess. Definitely not someone that had hurt her like he did. He was lucky enough that she was still talking to him again and like nothing was wrong. That was another thing he admired about her. How she always forgave people easily. For _their_ sake he had do a better job at pretending like he wasn't attracted to her.

_"It can't be that hard"_

But she _**does**_ makes it so hard. With each passing day he fell more and more her. Everything about her lure her in. And each time he had to physically restrain himself from kissing her senseless and confessing his feeling. But yet there always always those days when he couldn't get enough of her. Like dancing with her during Glee practice. Having her so close to him brought him so much comfort and he did not want to let her go after they were done. It was a feeling he did not want to give away so easily.

"Yo Berry, can you come over here for a sec?"

That question brought him back to reality. Suddenly the auditorium came into focus and he now saw Noah Puckerman AKA Puck in the corner of the stage with Rachel. He appeared to be whispering something to her.

_What the hell was Pick doing! _

_Since when did he talk to Rachel?_

I **HAD** to know, so I pretended like I was listening to my iPod and started to eavesdrop on their conversation. _This should be interesting._

"So I was wondering, you want to go out with me on Saturday?"Puck said.

_Ha! She's going to say no Puck, I just know it. She can't stand you!_

"Um, sure that sounds great." was Rachel's response.

_I knew she was going to say no... wait what! She said yes?_

" Okay then, its a date." Puck said with a grin.

" Here's my number Puck, text me the details later okay?"

Their conversation ended after that and I immediately looked away. I could not believe what my ears had just heard. **I HAD to control **_**myself.**_

…_**.**_

An hour had passed and I still badly wanted to punch Puck so hard he would be sent into the next millennium!

_Who did this douche think he was!_

I was fuming with anger and jealousy. My eyes were practically seeing red now.

_What's with the guy? _

_Why does he always want what I want too._

**Quinn**

**Glee**

**and now Rachel**

_First Quinn and now Rachel? _

That was the last straw! He may have ignored what was going on with Puck and Quinn before but he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. This time he was actually going to fight for the girl. History _**will not**_ repeat itself. Puck can go behind my back all he wants with Quinn but with Rachel! Now that is a different story. he never did love Quinn. Unknowingly, his heart already belonged to a certain brunette. He is not going to let Puck get his for the second time. This had to stop! Whether she knows it or not, Rachel is mine and I'll prove it! Forget the rule, he could not just stand still with his arms crossed while he looses Rachel in the process. I **LOVE **her and nothing, not even the son of a biscuit eating bulldog known as Puck will stop him. He will show her how he truly feels about her. Finn Hudson just hopes that she will actually love him back. Cause he doesn't know if he can take that much heartbreak. Its time to make a move. Its time to enlist the help of his fellow Gleeks minus Puck/Rachel.

"_For you see, each day I love you more  
Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow"_


	3. An Unholy Alliance is Born

Chapter 3: An Unholy Alliance is Born

_It had been a week since she had last seen him. However, this was not new to her. This was Finn's usual routine with her. One week they were practically attached to the hip and the next was like she didn't even exist to him. And they say us girls are so confusing! I think they are more confusing then we are! Like usual she tried to put all thoughts of Finn in the back of her mind, as she finished getting out the materials she would need for her next class. Then she started hearing footsteps and by the sound of it, was heading in her direction. Her heart started beating erratically thinking of who might be. That all changed when she turned around to greet Finn. Her smiled faded as she realized the guy in front of her was not Finn. It was none other than Puck. The same that had slept with Finn's now ex-girlfriend. It was because of this reason that she could not fully be nice to this __**boy.**__ Simply, because he had hurt Finn and she did not like seeing him all torned up. If she was taller and stronger she would certainly try to beat Puck up. But that was only in her dreams. She is too weak and he played football for god's sake!__ And up until he had never even talked or looked at Rachel. Not even in Glee, he was always trying to flirt with Quinn, Santana or Brittany._

_ So with an annoyed look she faced him and looked straight into the eyes of her tormentor._

"_What do you want Puckerman?" she asked as brave as she could._

_He just stayed there motionless for a few seconds._

" _If your going to slushie me, just get it over with already." She said in a defeated voice. She could honestly say that Rachel Berry was getting really tired of the daily slushie facials._

"_N-no it's about something else." he stuttered._

_Puck stuttering, now that is unheard of._

_After that, he asked her out and she said yes. In a way it was a desperate attempt to get a boyfriend. He might be using him to get over Finn but so was Puck. He was using her to get over Quinn and to please his mom. Puck's mom liked Rachel for the simple fact that she was a nice Jewish girl. _Unbeknownst to both of them that Finn and Quinn had seen everything but had not heard their conversation.

_..._

**Present Day:**

The next day was so surreal. Rachel Berry had always asked herself what it was like to be popular during high school. Well, today became the day she found out. Instead of getting slushied, she was received by smiles from the girls and wolf whistles from the guys. Word had obviously spread that she had said yes to Puck. She guesses that Puck had enough popularity in order to put her at the top of the social ladder. All this attention felt good! When the bell ranged, the front doors opened and in walked Puck in all his glory. He no longer had his trademark Mohawk and was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray wife beater. The outline of his abs clearly visible.

_Concentrate Rachel! Your suppose to hate the guy!_

Puck made his way to Rachel's side quickly and grabbed her hand. They started working together and made their way to Rachel's first class. _He was actually treating her right! Behaving like a different Puck too!_

When they arrived at the door of Rachel's first class he leaned in.

" Get ready for a simple kiss, both Quinn and Finn are watching our every move." he whispered softly in her ear.

She made sure to smile making the spectators(Quinn and Finn) that Puck had said something sweet. Puck's part of the plan was done now it was her turn to fulfill her task.

_This will be easy, I could act in my sleep!_

She smile seductively and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to her. Soon their lips connected and an intense make out session began. The kiss was suppose to last for at least a minute. But both of the people kissing were not aware of time at the time. They were preoccupied with other stuff. As more seconds went by the kiss got more and more heated.

Rachel's hands from his shirt up to his neck while moved his hands down to he waist. Where she secured her in place.

_She couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying this! And oh god, he is a great kisser. No wonder all the girls have wanted a piece of him! (Maybe this won't be as hard as she had thought.)_

Then, as if this couldn't get any better, Puck managed to insert his tongue in her mouth. She gladly accepted and opened her mouth. But too soon if you asked both teens, air was much need in their lungs and they broke apart. Both panting harshly and their lips a bit swollen. Puck and Rachel had both been so entranced in their kissing that they did not hear the bell ringing or the people going inside Rachel's class.

_Well so much for my perfect attendance. But who cares, because it was definitely worth it!" _Rachel Berry thought.

The hallways were almost empty. Apart from four McKinley High School students. That was when Finn and Quinn both appear and the atmosphere now was really tense and awkward. None of the could look each other in the eyes. Each of the four had different emotion in their eyes. And they were ALL trying to hide it from each other. But for different reasons. Finn's eyes were filled with hurt, envy and anger. Quinn's were just shocked and anger. Then there was Puck's who were at the moment confused and surprisingly happy. Lastly there was Rachel's who just made her looked like a deer caught in headlights. One of them was bound to make a run for it. That person ended up being none other than Rachel_ freaking _Berry.

Rachel had to run off from this unexpected scene. She was not at all prepared for Finn's questions or Quinn's death glares. She got inside the classroom and smiled apologetically at the teacher. She sat down at an empty desk and tried to listen to the teacher's lecture.

**So today four McKinley High students managed to learned something new.**

**How to make the people you like jealous.**

" _The young always have the same problem - how to rebel and conform at the same time. They have now solved this by defying their parents and copying one another Oh the joys of High School Drama."_


	4. The Rise and Fall of PuckleBerry

Chapter 4: The Rise and Fall PuckleBerry

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened! Rachel and Puck were making out! Had he waited to long to tell Rachel how he felt? _(Probably)_ Was she so tired of waiting for him that she gave up? (_could be_) Well now Finn Hudson was even more determined to put his plan into effect. After what he just saw he skipped his first class and went straight to Mr. Shue's class. Knowing full well that he had his free period right now. He knocked as gently as he could three times before he heard anything.

"Come in."

" Hi Mr. Shue." said Finn sheepishly.

"Did you needed something Finn?" asked Mr. Shue from his desk.

"Yeah, it's about Glee." the jock said.

"Your not quitting are you?" Will Shuester asked nervously.

"No, just wanted to submit the song I want to sing for Glee next week."

"OK then, thanks. Now go back to class Finn."

As the tall jock left a redhead woman popped out from underneath the desk.

"Is he gone?" asked Mrs. Pillsbury.

"Yeah, but I think we should continue this another time." explained Will.

"Okay, I am going to be in my office cleaning my lamp." Emma said as she walked out the door.

As Rachel Berry got out of her classroom she began to walk fast to the auditorium. The last thing she need was to be caught up in another love square like earlier. As she turned a corner she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You have some explaining to do Man Hands." Quinn said icily.

" I don't owe you anything _Quinn_." Rachel hissed.

" I frankly don't see what either Finn or Puck see in you." She said, her eyes examining Rachel critically.

"Jealous are we?" Rachel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ha! From you? Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?" Quinn scoffed.

"At least whatever I am it's all natural. It's a shame I cant say that about you! Do you need me to tear out those fake blonde extensions of yours? Or how about I batter up your whole fake body. I wonder how much of that is actually real and how much is the work of your plastic surgeon." Rachel said victoriously.

"_It actually feels good to be the mean girl for once" _Rachel thought.

"You bitch!" Quinn said as she slapped Rachel with full force.

"You are just an insecure Lima looser that only feels better when they step on people like me but you know what I'm sick and tired of all of this." Rachel said and then walked back to a bending machine.

"Oh, now you're running away!" Quinn screeched.

"No, just went to get something to drink." Rachel Berry said with as much confidence as she could muster.

"I hope you like grape flavor slushies Quinn." Rachel said with a smirk.

Quinn didn't have time to react as the slushie drenched every part of her body.

"Now you know how it feels." Rachel said proudly and turning her back to Quinn.

**Big Mistake.**

The next thing Rachel knew was that her back was slammed against the cold tile walls of the hallway. It almost looked like she had blacked out for a few seconds. Literally. She knew the pain would come later and would probably miss school the rest of the week. However, she recovered within three seconds flat, her hands fisting her bleached blonde hair while she attacked, Quinn's fingers were digging into her shoulder trying her best to push Rachel against the cold walls again.

"Oh, you really are a fucking crazy bitch!" Rachel yelled, trying to set her shoulders free from Quinn's tight grip.

"You fucking deserve it you whore, stealing my _men_!" She retorted, slamming Rachel's back again.

Her neck hit the steel railings on the wall, a excruciating pain flowing through her body and ending in her toes. Rachel's reply was by successfully pushing her off of herself, maybe a little too hard, her little frame flying to the other end of the hallway with one hard push. Its safe to say that by the end of this cat fight both girls were covered in scratches.

That was when Puck and Finn both came and each were shocked at what they looking at now. Without even a second thought both guys ran to their respective girls. Or the the girls they like to be more precise.

"Let me go!" Rachel yelled, struggling in Finn's tight hold on her.

" Let me go!" Quinn yelled as well being held back by Puck.

"What just happened here Rachel? Are you OK?" asked Finn sweetly.

" Well this psychotic bitch tried to kill me Finn!" Rachel yelled angrily.

_It must be true. His Rachel never uses foul language unless she is really mad._

"That's not true! Rachel threw a slushie at me." said Quinn but it was obvious she was saying it to Puck.

"Why did you hurt poor Quinn like that Rachel." said a obvious love-struck Puck.

" She called me a bitch first, I was only defending myself Puck." Rachel said with a composed mask of calmness.

" So you believe me Puckie-wukie?" asked Quinn really sweet and flirtatious.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get you to the nurse's." Puck said and carried her in his arms.

At this, Rachel broke down and started to cry. She looked so broken and and Finn did not know what to do. The only thing that came to mind was to hug her. He kneeled down and brought her into his arms.

"If it wasn't obvious, we are so over Puckerman!" Rachel hissed and then buried herself in Finn's shirt.

…...

It may seem selfish of him but he couldn't help and be happy. Sure Rachel was crying her eyes out and soaking his shirt but she was single again! That meant he had another chance to tell her how he felt.

" Are you going to be okay Rachel?" asked Finn with concern laced in his voice.

" Yeah, I will be." Rachel said and smiled through the her tears.

Sure she looked like a mess to anyone else but Finn couldn't help that even at her worst she still managed to looked beautiful.

"Oh and Finn?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah?" questioned Finn.

"Thanks for being here and please don't ever let me go." Rachel said and another tear escaped.

Finn wiped the tear away and hugged her tightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Rach. You're my life." He said and kissed her forehead.

Both teenagers stood up. "Come let's get you cleaned up and head to Glee." Finn said and grabbed Rachel's hand.

She nodded and they both made their way to the bathroom. Today had certainly been a roller coaster ride for more than one McKinley student.

"_Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall."_

_-William Shakespeare_


	5. Love Games

**A/N: Hey everyone? How are you all doing? I hope you guys like Chapter 5 of Meet Me Halfway. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter! I sthere any Glee Club character you want to appear in this story?**

Chapter 5: Love Games

One week. Yeah, that was how long time had passed since "the fight" between Rachel and Quinn. This had been the fight of the year. So many of the students were excited to see the outcome of this battle between the ex Queen Bee and the school's Pariah. Things seemed normal now but appearances can be deceiving. The next day was when changes started to happen. For example, as soon as the rest of the school heard about what happened they began picking sides. You'd be surprised at how easily the McKinley Student body chose their sides. It had all happened very quickly. The day after the fight you were either on Quinn's side or Rachel's. There was no in between. Quinn may have had at point a lot of followers when she was Queen Bee but not one single student identified as _**her**_ friend. So apparently as soon as she was dethroned, the students no longer feared her and therefore did not feel the nee to support her. So yes, Rachel Berry, school pariah got _**almost**_ **ALL **of the support.

Especially within the Glee Club. All the members were on Rachel's side with the exceptions of Puck and Santana. When Quinn saw this she got more hatred towards this girl then she though possible. This a big blow to her already fragile ego.

Finn Hudson was ready to slap himself at this moment. He could be so naïve _( Thanks Rachel for teaching me this word!) _most times. He had been putting his brain cells to work on overdrive. Well, all that thinking did payed off. (_Maybe he should do it more often... he felt... accomplished!_) Finn had finally though of his first try at getting Rachel to be his girlfriend! He just going to make _**her**_ fall for _**him**_ again. It was as simple as that. He realized he didn't even need to beat up Puck anymore. Now it was a piece of cake for him. Soon Rachel will be his! :)

- It all starts today with a single red rose taped to her locker with a love note attached. All those time watching soap operas with his mom were actually of good use. _He just hopes Rachel doesn't end up being her long lost sister. Because that was how some of the soap operas made drama. And if that actually happen then it would... really... suck. Anyways he is making no sense so he will just shut his mind up now._

"God, I really hope Rachel likes it." Finn thought as he to see if the coast was clear. He would play Rachel's secret admirer for a while. _Girls love that don't they? _

He quickly went to the locker with a sticker of a gold star adorning it. _Rachel's for sure!_

A few minutes later he was waiting outside for Rachel to walk with her. They happen to have their first classes really close to each other. So enjoyed spending that time with her. He always had a blast with Rachel around.

He didn't have to wait long because not even five minutes had passed when Rachel was stepping out of her dad's car and heading in Finn's direction. She must have spotted him right away. As soon as he layed his eyes on her he couldn't help but smiled. As Rachel got closer to him, his stomach began doing uncontrollable back flips. Finn's day had just gotten brighter.

She too, was smiling now. This boy had that effect on her. It's like both of their emotions were in sync with the other. If he was feeling sad or angry chances were that Rachel was too. It was weird but a good weird. This was the first time in seven weeks that she was smiling. This was also the happiest she had been since the whole break up fiasco. As impossible as it sound, after the thing with Puck Finn and her got even closer. What made her almost burst with excitement was that Finn was now always at her side. He never left her! Well except for the classes they don't have or the bathroom breaks. He was being so sweet and caring. Almost like a... dare I say it.. boyfriend! She smiled warmly at the memory of Finn being there for her and helping her out after the argument she had with Quinn.

Finn Hudson truly was her knight in shining armor. In more than one way.

"Good Morning Rach." He said with his oh so cute grin that was only reserved for her.

" Could you be anymore sexier than right now?" She said accidentally.

Too late did she realize she had said out loud.

"Did you say something Rach?" asked Finn.

_Phew._ "N-no" She said as her cheeks began heating up.

"OK" He simply said. Obviously he did not hear Rachel's impromptu comment i.

Both teens followed their now regular routine. Which was heading to Rachel's Locker like they did every single day since Sectionals. Once she was at her locker she noticed something different. Something that did not belong, which just so happened to be a red rose and a note. It was conveniantly taped to her locker.

_You look so beautiful today, Ms. Rachel Berry. _

_That skirt and those knee high socks are making you so irressistible! _

_I hope you like my gift._

_**XOXO Your Secret Admirer**_

A secret admirer? Rachel Berry has never had a secret admirer! This was definitely a new experience for her. There was actually a guy( at least that's what she thought) in this school that liked her! Her, Rachel Berry the so called looser of WMHS! But then as quickly as the excitement entered, it dispersed. She was **actually **thinking rationally. Nobody could mean that. Besides Finn, she had no other real friends she could count on. What if this was some sort of prank by her new-found enemies.

"Now this is weird." She said out loud and noticed that Finn was still with her. _Finn acting weird too. He is being so quiet._

"What is?" asked Finn.

"Oh, its nothing at all! Just some cruel joke!" She fumed.

"Are you sure?" asked a shocked Finn Hudson.

"Positive." She stated.

"May I see what it says." Finn asked nervously.

He grabbed the letter from Rachel's hands and read it for himself.

"Rach, it just seems to me that you have a secret admirer." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

" Yeah, exactly, nobody gives Rachel Berry Secret admirer letters!" She said angrily.

"But-" Finn started to say but was cut of f by Rachel's angry rant.

"I'd bet all my Broadway Play Bills that Quinn or Santana are behind this!" Rachel said angrily.

"Is that hard for you to believe that there's actually someone that likes you in this school?" questioned Finn.

"Yes, they are just trying to play a sick joke on me, the school pariah!" She yelled.

"Calm down Rach, please. People are starting to stare." He said soothingly.

Sure enough, when Rachel looked their was a couple of students staring at them.

"Well, anyways let's go to class." Finn said and started to walk.

"Wait a minute, why were you so interested about my secret admirer?" asked Rachel with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Just plain curious." he said.

"I. Don't. Believe. You." She said pronouncing each word with fervor.

"Oh, looked at the time got to run or ill be late for class." He said and ran as if he was in a marathon.

_That boy is so clueless sometimes. We have the same class together!_

On her way to class Rachel ripped the note but kept the rose and stashed it in her bag.

_Leave it to Rachel to take having a secret admirer so negative!_

Well this didn't turn out like he planned. But Finn Hudson must harder to get his girl!


	6. All About Defining Yourself Pt 1

**A/N: The only ones that Im sure will be singing in these two chapters are: Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany. Maybe Kurt and Mercedes but I'm not sure yet. Mike and Matt will not be singing. I will just be saying what song they got. :P Enjoy the chapters and please leave me a review!**

Chapter 6 : All About Defining Yourself Pt. 1

"Santana will you please stop being so immature and let me pass?" asked an annoyed Rachel.

"How about no!" Santana exclaimed mockingly.

"Well, I am not going to be late because of you." Rachel said frustrated at Santana's stubbornness.

"What are you going to do about it Man-Hands?" Santana said and smirked.

"This!" Rachel exclaimed and shoved Santana roughly to a nearby locker.

Santana was surprised at Rachel's strength to say the least. It definitely caught her off guard. However, the girl recovered quickly from the shock and was ready to pounce on Rachel.

_**She absolutely loathed this know it all Jewish Girl!**_

"Don't you dare. Leave her alone." Puck hissed.

Rachel could not believe her ears. Out of all the people that could have come to rescue it had to be her ex-boyfriend. The one who picked Quinn over her. He shouldn't even be here!

_Where the hell is Finn?"_

" Let me go Puck, I need to teach this stupid girl a lesson." the feisty Latina said.

"NO, now go to your stupid Cheerio's practice with Quinn." he told her.

Santana huffed and then left the two of the alone.

_Awkward..._

Rachel began walking but just as she was about to turn to the other hallway, Puck's hand stopped her.

She looked up quickly, surprised at how quickly he had caught up with her.

_He is football after all._

Is there something that you want _**Noah**_? She hissed angrily.

"You" he said almost inaudibly.

But Rachel managed to hear him perfectly.

"Excuse Me!" She exclaimed angrily.

" I want you back." He stated simply.

"Not in this lifetime." She said in between calming herself.

She did not need to get worked up.

_What if as a result of this she ended up with high blood pressure or worse!_

"Why not? We're a couple of good-lookin' Jews. It's natural." He said with a smirk.

_And the old Puck is back... He probably just wants to sleep with me._

"Baby, I have needs but I can't help but wanting you at my side too. Best of both Worlds right?" He said deviously.

She slapped him right on his left cheek and walked happily to her next class without a second glance.

"_That slap was long overdue."_

"Okay, Gleeks, this week's songs are going to deal with attraction Whether it is just sex or actual Love." said Mr. Shuester with the music sheets at hand.

A couple of groans soon followed.

"Come on guys, this will be fun and guys( referring to only the boys), this will come in handy if you want to express you emotions." Mr. Shuester said with a wink.

The sheets of music were passed and partnering soon began.

As usual the same people picked each other.

**Finn- Rachel**

**Quinn- Puck**

**Santana- Brittany**

**Mercedes- Kurt**

**Artie- Tina**

**Mike- Matt**

First up were **Santana** and Brittany.

I Kissed a Girl

Original Singer: Katy Perry

**Santana: **

**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion**

Santana danced with her hips swaying from side side in a rhythmic motion. All the guys eye's were glued to her immediately.

Brittany:

It's not what I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

Then from the other side of the stage Brittany emerged dancing just like Santana.

**Brittany & Santana:**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

Both girls seemed to be having fun and now they were both very close to each other.

**Santana:**

**No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature**

Then Santana brought Brittany closer and the girls were now face to face. They both turned to the audience as Brittany began singing her part.

Brittany:

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

The rest of the Glee kids were still watching the performance. Even Mr. Shue seemed to be enjoying it.

**Santana:**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

However, things soon started to heat up and while the guys looked enthralled, the girls were uncomfortable.

Brittany:

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent!

The rest of the Glee girls were now uncomfortably sitting in their seats as they watched Santana and Brittany basically ready to have sex on the stage.

**Brittany & Santana:**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

While they did expect for them to kiss in the end they did not expect what came out of Brittany's mouth.

"We should have sex again Santana."

Uh oh.


	7. All About Defining Yourself Pt 2

_Previously on Meet Me Halfway: _

_While they did expect for them to kiss in the end they did not expect what came out of Brittany's mouth._

_"We should have sex again Santana." Brittany said._

_Uh oh._

**Chapter 7: All About Defining yourself Pt. 2**

**At the auditorium: 3:30PM**

After a few tense moments Mr. Shue cleared his throat.

"Okay. That was some revelation, huh guys." He said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

" Why is everyone looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" asked a confused Brittany.

" Britt, that was suppose to be our little secret." whispered Santana.

"Now that is hot! Are you guys up for a threesome?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gross Puck!" said Tina.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for the mental images Jewish boy." Said an exasperated Mercedes.

" Stop overreacting guys. It was just some experimentation." said an embarrassed Santana.

"_Now that's a first" thought Rachel._

However, the rest of the glee club heard her.

" Oops, I'm really sorry Santana." said Brittany sheepishly.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. " Santana said and both girls walked off the stage with linked pinkies.

"So do you think they'll have a threesome with me or not?" asked Puck to no one in particular.

Quinn punch him on the arm and angrily walked out of the auditorium.

"Dude, she looks pissed." Mike mused.

"Whatever, I don't need her." Puck said and crossed his arms.

Matt scoffed and said. " Admit it dude, she has you whipped and in less than a minute you will run off to find her."

"No I won't" Puck said and stayed rooted to the floor.

Mike and Matt were silently counting and when they got to 55 seconds, Puck ran like lighting.

"Quinn, babe, wait up!" He said as he ran.

"You owe me $20." Matt said as he high-5 Mike.

"Alright dude, a deal is a deal." Mike said as he handed the money to Matt.

* * *

MEET ME HALFWAY

**3:45PM: Outside of school**

"So what are we going to do now that the Glee Club meeting was canceled?" asked Rachel.

" Just swing by house at eight OK?" Finn said and used his trademark half grin.

"Sure." She said and smiled very brightly.

"Bye Rach, see ya real _soon!_" he said and hopped on his beat up truck.

She waved enthusiastically as he drove off and then got inside her own car.

She arrived at her house soon after. She parked her car, opened the front door and ran up the stairs and into her room.

"What does one wear to go see a friend at his house, but you like him so you want to make an impression?" She asked herself.

"Maybe this?" She said eyeing an extremely provocative dress.

_How did this get here!_

_Its not even mine, it looks like it could be Santana's_

"Next!" She said and took it off.

Rachel Berry was on a mission and she was going to look hot for her sorta date with Finn.

* * *

MEET ME HALFWAY

"The chocolate covered strawberries go on the table along with the drinks" Finn ordered the Gleeks.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Kurt with an eye roll.

"Because everyone is tired of seeing them all _lovesick _and we want them to get together already because its so annoying otherwise."answered Tina in one breath.

"Exactly." Finn said and smirk.

"What are the roses for?" asked Mike.

" None of your Business." Finn told him.

"_He is so irritating!" _Mercedes thought to herself.

" _I can't wait to get out of here."_ thought both Mike and Matt.

" _He's lucky that he's almost family." _thought Kurt.

"_I hope I'm not missing Sesame Street..." _thought Brittany.

"_I wonder what Rachel is doing right now?" _thought Finn.

"What in the world happened to them?" asked Artie as he came back from the bathroom.

" It's either daydreaming or thinking." answered Tina.

"Brittany is thinking!" asked Artie, shocked.

Tina hit him lightly and said "Hey, don't be mean, she's the only nice Cheerio friend that we have."

"True." said Artie and wheeled himself to the kitchen to check on the food.

Ten minutes had passed until everyone had snapped out of their daydreaming.

"Thanks for the help guys" Finn said as he ushered them out.

"No problem!" They all said as the door closed.

"_Now I'm alone, so I need to get ready!" _He grinned and went up to his room.

**Meanwhile...**

"I have nothing to wear!" She screeched as she saw her closet was now empty. All of her clothes were now sitting messily on her bed.

"Breathe, Rachel, calm down." She said in between breaths

After she calmed down she settled on a faux wrap navy blue dress with a v line and a black belt. She paired it up with a pair of black heels. She quickly did her make up in and glanced at the clock.

"_Right on time!" _She mused and walked out the door.

She got inside the car and was now on her way to Finn's house.

**Finn's House:7:57PM**

"_Screw, being fashionably late, I can't wait" _Rachel thought and knocked on the door.

After the 5th knock, he answered the door.

He was dressed casual. A pair of blue jeans and a white button down white shirt. Followed by a pair of white sneaker.

"_Now I feel over dressed." _She thought sheepishly.

"You came!" He said smiling his oh so beautiful half grin.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She asked confused.

"Well, I thought.. you might ditch me at last minute." He said bashfully and looked down.

"Don't be silly, I love spending time with you." She said and smiled.

"Come on in then." He said and ushered her in.

Once she was inside he covered her eyes with his hands.

"What's going on Finn?" She asked nervously.

"Just trust me OK?" He whispered in her ear.

She shivered and nodded a a yes.

They took a few steps, their bodies pressed together and then stopped. He removed his hands from her eyes.

It took a few seconds to regain her vision but she had to do a double take at what she saw.

"What is all of this?" She asked shocked.

"A perfect date, for the perfect girl." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Finn...this is... wow" She said at a loss of words and her eyes getting watery.

The living room of Finn's house had been completely transformed. On the glass table was a bottle of sparkling apple cyder and chocolate covered strawberries.

_Her favorite._

And the ground was covered in rose pedals.

"Do you like it?" He asked with his hands inside his jean pockets.

"Like it? I love it! I didn't know you could be this romantic though." She told him as she got closer.

"Well, I had some help from the Gleeks." He said and blushed.

"Thank you, but why did you do it?" She asked him now standing right in front of him.

He brought him close to him and snuggled into his chest.

"Because this is my way of asking you out." He said happily.

"Oh, Finn!" She exclaimed and leaned in to kiss him.

Just as they were about to kiss, he stopped her.

"But first, I want you to hear this song out. And then give me your answer." Finn told her and grinned.

"Alright, fair enough." She said as he got out of their embrace.

He turned on the stereo and crank up the volume. Then slowly the music began playing.

**( Just Say Yes- Snow Patrol)**

**I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be OK and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand **

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love, It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

Just say yes, cause Im aching and I know you are too

**For the touch of your warm skin As I breathe you in **

**I can feel your heart beat through my shirt **

**This was all I wanted, all I want Its all I want Its all I want Its all I want Its all I want **

**Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back **

**It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind **

**Only love Just say yes, cause Im aching and I know you are too **

**For the touch of your warm skin As I breathe you in **

The song ended and Finn stopped singing. Rachel was crying happy tears at the moment.

"Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend, for good this time?" He asked.

Rachel took a deep breath to stop the tear and got ready to speak.

"Finn, I-"

**A/N: There you have it folks! Chapter 7 Of Meet Me Halfway. Tune in next chapter to find out Rachel's answer!**


	8. At Last

**Previously on Meet Me Halfway:**

_The song ended and Finn stopped singing. Rachel was crying happy tears at the moment._

_"Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend, for good this time?" He asked._

_Rachel took a deep breath to stop the tear and got ready to speak._

_"Finn, I-"_

**Chapter 8:**

"Finn, I love you with all my heart, I hope you know that."

"I know you do Rach; I love you just as much."

"Oh Finn, how long I've waited to hear you say those words but are you sure about this?"

" Yeah Rach, I'm sure. I want to be able to kiss you and do all those things boyfriends do with their girlfriends."

"Then it's settled! I would love to be your girlfriend!" Rachel said excitedly and jump into Finn's arms.

"_I love you Rachel Barbra Berry."_ Finn whispered in her ear and kissed **his girlfriend **on the lips. Finn Rachel quickly made their way onto the couch. Which resulted in both of them laying down. Not once breaking their kiss. The kisses soon turned more urgent and soon became a full blown make out session.

He couldn't help smile into the kiss, as her hands moved up so she could round them around his neck. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her! His hands easily found their way underneath her shirt, to caress the soft skin of the small of her back. Hers moved from his neck to his hair. They kept kissing like that for seconds, until the lack of oxygen made them part.

"Wow... that was just... wow!" said Rachel suddenly at a loss of words. Its just that this kiss was just too... hard to describe it with words. She had a feeling she finally knew what true love meant.

"Now that, is something I want to keep doing with you" Finn said and kissed the top of her head.

Rachel blushed and stood up but Finn immediately grabbed her hand and made her sit on his lap.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked in a playful tone.

" I have to go home Finn. If I don't go back in 10 minutes, my dads will kill me and then come after you." She said and laughed at Finn's scared expression.

"I.. uh.. guess I should take you home then."

"Thanks Finn"

"Well, let's get going Rach!" Finn said and kissed her cheek. Finn then grabbed Rachel's hand and quickly got her inside his truck. He turned on the truck and they were on their way to Rachel's house.

* * *

The next day...

" Mr. Shuester, may I speak with you."

"Of course Rachel."

"Well, it it okay if today in Glee I sing this song?"

Mr. Shuester quickly read over the lyrics and music sheet and nodded his head.

"Sounds like great song, you will nail it like always!" Mr. Shue said and smiled at the short brunette girl.

"But may I ask why?"

"Well its a surprise for a special someone." Rachel said and smiled.

"Okay then, good luck getting the guy." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Shue!" She said and ran off his office with a blush on her cheeks.

_Why, I never thought I see the day in which Rachel Berry would speak less._

* * *

"Okay Gleeks, as you all know last time we were here things kind of ended awkwardly." Mr. Shue began to say.

By the looks on everyone's faces, they agreed.

"So today we are starting off with a new song singing by none other then Rachel Berry" He finished.

The music began playing and all of the other New Directions members payed attention to her as she came out with Brittany and Tina.

"This is for a very special person that means the world to me." Rachel said into the microphone and winked discreetly at Finn.

**Loose Control**

**Originally performed by The Saturdays **

**ALL: Oooo-Oooo  
Brittany and Tina:fashion fashion fashion fashion**

_Rachel: i always use to be the shy girl  
Not a hot girl  
And not your type girl  
i never cared about the cool clothes  
about the right shoes  
making the right moves_

who's that hot boy?  
who's that boy?  
when he looks at me I'm beautiful  
who's that hot boy?  
who's that boy?  
i should be the face of every fashion magazine  
ohh!

Tina: Oooo-Oooo

**_I'm gonna feel that feeling  
gonna loose control_  
**

**Brittany: Oooo-Oooo  
**

**_Rachel: There's a fire going on in my heart and soul  
never before i met you baby  
never before tonight  
but your making me believe it's right_  
**

**Brittany and Tina:Oooo-Oooo  
**

**_Rachel:I'm gonna feel that feeling  
gonna loose control tonight_  
ALL: who's that boy?  
when he looks at me I'm beautiful!**

Brittany/Tina: Oooo-Oooo  
_Rachel:I'm gonna feel that feeling  
gonna loose control_

I'm not use to being first pick  
not the cool chick  
from the in clique  
I have always gone my own way  
been my own girl  
in my own world

who's that hot boy?

**Tina/Brittany:Oooo-Oooo  
**

**_Rachel: theres a fire going on in my heart and soul  
never before i met you baby  
never before tonight  
but your making me believe it's right_  
**

**Brittany/Tina: Oooo-Oooo  
**

**I'm gonna feel that feeling  
gonna loose control tonight**

Brittany/ Tina:Uh Uh Uh Uh

**_Rachel:is the night_  
**

**Brittany/Tina:Uh Uh Uh Uh  
**

**_Rachel:when i leave_**

Brittany/ Tina:Uh Uh Uh Uh 

**_Rachel: the past behind me  
tonight_  
**

**Brittany/ Tina:Uh Uh Uh Uh  
**

**_Rachel: is the night_  
**

**Brittany/ Tina:Uh Uh Uh Uh  
_Rachel:when I'm here_  
**

**Brittany/ Tina:Uh Uh Uh Uh  
**

**Rachel:about to find me  
yeah!  
**

**Brittany/ Tina:Oooo-Oooo-yeaa  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah-Oooo-Oooo  
**

**_Rachel:to find the place that hurts_**

Brittany/ Tina:Oooo-Oooo

**_Rachel: I'm gonna feel that feeling  
gonna loose control  
loose control_  
**

**Brittany/ Tina:Oooo-Oooo-ohhh  
**

**_Rachel: theres a fire going on in my heart and soul  
never before i met you baby  
never before tonight  
but your making me believe it's right_  
**

**Brittanyy/Tina:Oooo-Oooo  
**

**ALL:whoa now  
I'm gonna feel that feeling  
gonna loose control tonight  
gonna feel that feeling gonna loose control  
gonna feel that feeling gonna loose control tonight  
gonna feel that feeling gonna loose control  
gonna feel that feeling gonna loose control tonight!**

As soon as Rachel finished the note, everyone started clapping. Finn though was grinning like a fool.

Still on the stage, Rachel makes her way to Finn and he opens his arms. He spins her around and they kiss right in front of everybody.

A choruses of:

"Finally"

"It was about time."

And

"I guess that answers the question on who she was singing it too."

Finn smiles and puts his hand around Rachel's waist to bring her closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: So after a long wait here is the next Chapter of Meet Me Halfway. I hope you guys liked it! And stay tuned for chapter 9 of MMHW and CHapter 7 of W2EWHS. :)**


	9. Journey

**A/N: Hey guys, so this it. This is the conclusion of Meet Me Halfway. Why you may ask? Well, simple there's not much drama left on this story. So instead of dragging it on, I'd decided to end it with this chapter. Thank you for reading my first Glee fanfic! I hope you enjoy the series finale! And if your dying to keep reading more Glee stories from me, then you guys can look forward to Welcome 2 Elite Way High School. Cause that story isn't over yet! There's still more ahead. As well as The Curious Case of Rachel Berry. Btw, Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Love you all,**

**The Wonderful Mystique **

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Journey**

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"No, I love you more."

"How can you say you love me more Finn?"

"Because if it came down to it, I'd take a bullet for you and not think twice about it."

"Ew guys, all this mushy stuff is making me sick and I'm gay!" Said an irritated Kurt.

"Kurt, go up to your room and leave me alone with my girlfriend." said Finn while looking at Rachel.

"Fine!" Kurt huffed and stomped angrily up the stairs.

_Sheesh. Their so in love with each other, its sickening. But hey, I'm actually happy for them Rachel isn't as annoying now and Finn isn't as stupid. So I'd say that's a win, win for everyone don't you think?_

_

* * *

_"Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Look, this is really hard for me to admit, so just be patient OK?"

"Just spit it out Quinn." Rachel said, already having a clue as to what the blond girl was trying to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the name calling and the bullying that was directed towards you all these years." Quinn said and looked down.

" No worries Quinn, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always knew you were a good person deep down."

Both girls hugged but then Quinn blurted out " You're gonna forgive me after all the hell I put you through?"

"Quinn, if you value your life just shut up already OK?" Rachel told the blond as both girls separated and smiled.

"Sure, what ever you say."

Both girls walked away happily knowing that they were no longer bitter enemies.

_Quinn and I may never become best friends, but at least what we have right now is pretty good to me._

_

* * *

_"What the fuck do you want?"

"Look Finn, we've been friends ever since I could remember and I don't want to loose that."

"Too late for that don't you think?"

" Just punch me and get it out already Frankenteen, I'm sick of not having my best friend."

" You were fucked up for going out with Rachel, when you knew I like her."

" Yeah but you had Quinn so..."

"Do you like Quinn?"

" Maybe..."

"Just tell me the fucking truth Puck!"

" I do OK, I only dated Rachel because we were both into people that we're together!"

"Now was that's so hard to say?"

"Fuck you Finn, of course it was!" Puck exclaimed but both guys laughed out loud.

"We good Finessa?"

" Yeah, we're good." Finn stated as both boy walked out of the school into the parking lot.

"Later man."

"Puck, can you promise something though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

" Never kiss Rachel again or look at her the wrong way, got it?"

"Course, I'm going to have Quinn anyway."

"Good luck."

"Oh, the Puckasaurus doesn't need luck." Puck said to himself as he got into his truck and drove off.

* * *

**Regionals 2010: (After New Directions looses)**

" You okay?" asked a worried Rachel.

"Yeah, I just wished we had won Regionals, now Glee Club is going to be disbanded."

"Don't worry about that right now, at least we have each other right?"

"Yeah, you're right Rach." Finn said and leaned in to kiss Rachel.

Rachel _**met him halfway**_ and the two kissed tenderly but it quickly turned more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Neither wanted to part and ending the kiss.

"I love you Rach, always."

"Love you Finn, now let's go cause its getting cold out here." She said and two held hands as they walked back inside.

_If there is a god up there, I'm glad he put this girl right here in my life. I don't know what I would do without her. Someday, I will definitely make her my wife and have Jewish babies running around our house in New York City. But for now I'm content with having her as my girlfriend, my one and only, my soul-mate._

_

* * *

_"This is not the end, it is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."

Winston Churchill

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
